Stuck In The Elevator
by Kiyami Tha-san
Summary: Akatsuki pergi ke mall lalu tiba-tiba mereka terjebak di lift. kira-kira seperi itulah alurnya... eh...
1. Chapter 1

-Stuck in the Elevator-

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, AU, minim pendeskripsian keadaan, kebanyakan dialognya.

Characthers : the Akatsuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : kalau udah baca pasti tahu

Pada suatu minggu pagi yang indah di kediaman mahluk-mahluk yang tidak biasa, sebut saja Akatsuki. Mari kita dengar gumaman (percakapan) mereka.

"hmm… apa ya? Setelah di lipat seperti ini, seharusnya… uhm, di gunting,kah?"

"haruskah aku membeli piercieng baru? Yang ini sudah berkarat… tapi memangnya aku punya uang? Ha… ha…"

"oh, Jashin-sama yang terkasih, kapankah hamba akan menemukan jodoh hamba yang sexy?"

"baka, berdoalah agar diberikan rezeki uang yang banyak! Bukannya jodoh yang sexy!"

"Hitam, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"menurutku, bagus… Tih,"

"hm~ hm~ kupu-kupu yang lucu kemanakah engkau terbang? La la la~ "

"Akh! Itachi-san, itu dango rasa apaan? Kok baunya kayak…"

"iya, ini dango limited edition! Rasa terbaru, rasa ikan teri!"

"the f**k?! tidak… jangan makan se-speciesku…"

"lebay, ah!"

"Deidara… bersihkan tanah liatmu! Jorok tau!"

"un? Iye Danna, ntar lagi ajah…"

Untuk beberapa saat tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"…"

"kok hening, sih?" Tanya sang Leader memecahkan keheningan.

"uh… ini weekend ya…" gumam satu-satunya gadis di situ.

"Tobi, bosan! Ayo jalan-jalan!" "ide bagus! Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat!" seru Pein yang menyetujui ajakan sang leader di balik layar dari grup bernama Akatsuki itu.

"pake uang sendiri-sendiri ya." Ucap si bendahara Akatsuki. "hm.. ide yang bagus… ayo kita jalan ke mall!" Usul Konan. "emang ke mall mau ngapain, un?" "mau jalan-jalanlah…" jawab Konan dan Sasori serempak sambil sweatdrop. "ok! Semuanya, Ayo siap-siap!" seru Hidan yang kemudian kepalanya di geplak Pein. "siapa Leadernya, hah?" Tanya Pein dengan style gadis yandere. "ahahahah… mas Pein lah, siapa lagi?" jawab yang bersangkutan seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi kena geplak. "OK, Semuanya, let's siap-siap!" seru Pein sok bahasa inggris. "kalau gak bisa bahasa inggris, gak usah sok-sok-an, deh." Sweatdrop si Uchiha penggemar dango. Dan kemudian semuanya pun pergi ke ruangan mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

7 menit kemudian…

"Semuanya dah siap?" Tanya Konan. "Sudaaah…" jawab semuanya serempak. "Baiklah ayo kita pergi!" Seru Konan. "Ayooo!" seru semuanya berbarengan. 'begitu Konan yang ngemimpin, dia kagak protes, cuih! Jashin-sama sabarkanlah hamba-mu ini' inner si penganut Jashin. "Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Konan menghentikan langkahnya. "ada apa?!" kaget semuanya serempak (lagi). "kita perginya naik apa ya?" Tanya Konan, semuanya pun sweatdrop berbarengan (lagi). "baiklah Konan, biar aku yang memimpin barisan." Pein pun mengambil alih barisan(?). Secara tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di otak Pein.

"Kita akan bagi lima tim, sesuai dengan partner masing-masing, ya. Dan kita akan berlomba siapa yang sampai duluan, tim yang Sampai terakhir kali, harus teraktir makan siang! Kita ketemuan di Mall Konoha lantai 8 di restoran Hyuuga! Ok?" Jelas Pein. Kakuzu merinding begitu dengar kata 'teraktir' "Ok! Siapa takut?" Ucap Itachi dengan percaya diri. "heh! Aku tidak akan Kalah! Un!" Seru Deidara tak mau kalah dari Itachi. "ehem…'aku'?" Tanya Sasori pada Deidara. "err… maksudnya kita, hm!" "bukan 'kita'! Tapi, 'Kami' dasar payah!" ralat Sasori. "ah, ya itulah." "bocah ini…" "aku juga tidak akan kalah! Karena Jashin-sama akan membantuku!" "selama aku bersama Itachi-san aku tidak akan kalah." "Tobi pasti menang! Iya'kan Zetsu-san?" "err… iya Tobi, dan kalau kau menang begitupun aku…" "kita juga tidak akan kalah! Iya'kan Pein?" "hm, pasti. Baiklah Ayo kita mulai! GO!" semuanya pun langsung berlari dan mencari kendaraan untuk di naiki.

 **Deidara dan Sasori.**

"baiklah, Danna, kita naik apa?" "hm… haruskah kerumahku dan naik mobilku?" "eeh… tapi rumah Danna'kan jauh." "kalau begitu… kita naik itu saja!" Sasori menunjuk dua sepeda yang tidak ada empunya. "hm… boleh juga un. Tapi kita harus cepat." "kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" "un!"

 **Konan dan Pein.**

"Pein, kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal'kan?" "err… nggak sih, tadi nggak sengaja muncul ide." "Huh! Kupikir kau sudah menyiapakan Motor untuk memboncengku, ternyata…" "maaf, Konan…" "huu ya sudahlah… ayo kita naik itu saja!" Konan menunjuk bus yang akan berhenti di halte di dekat mereka. "o, ok!" "kamu yang bayar, ya?" "oh, ok…" 'apapun demimu Konan…'

 **Itachi dan Kisame.**

"Jadi, Itachi-san, kita naik apa nih?" "hmh! Aku akan memanggil supir keluargaku kesini dan mengantar kita!" "seperti yang diharapkan dari calon penerus pemipin clan Uchiha!" "sekarang kita tunggu, sambil duduk santai dan memakan dango limited edition ini! Kau mau?" "eeh… tidak, terima kasih…"

 **Tobi dan Zetsu**

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Kita naik itu yok!" Tobi menunjuk ke arah odong-odong yang nggak sengaja lewat. "Tobi, kita'kan mau ke mall" "gak apa-apa! Nanti Tobi bilang sama supirnya untuk ngebawa kita kesana." "ng, tapi'kan…" "ayolah…. Ayolah… ayolah…" rengek Tobi, jadi mau nggak mau Zetsu harus mengiyakan permintaan Tobi si anak cengeng.

 **Hidan dan Kakuzu.**

"Baiklah Kakuzu, Let's GO! Erm… Kakuzu?" Hidan berbalik dan menyadari kalau Kakuzu tidak ada. "err… Kakuzu, dimana kau?" (Hidan tidak tahu kalau Kakuzu sudah pergi duluan, semenjak Pein selesai menjelaskan.) "Jashin-sama, beritahu hamba, dimana partner seperjuangan hamba?" doa si anak sholeh.

 **Di Perjalanan…**

 **Deidara dan Sasori.**

"uh, Deidara… kenapa melambat? Kamu capek?" "iya… Danna, haah.. haah…" "kan aku sudah bilang, kita ambil sepedanya dua aja!" "tapi'kan Danna… itu namanya'kan mencuri…" "nggaklah" "ha?" "ini'kan Sepeda orang tuaku." "HAH?!" "tuh" Sasori menunjuk label di sepeda itu yang bertuliskan 'Akasuna' "jadi?" Tanya Deidara "sepertinya orang tuaku sedang naik sepeda ditaman, dan mungkin mereka sedang istirahat dan meninggalkan sepedanya, lalu…" "…Danna belum permisi'kan? ini sama aja dengan mencuri!" "iya, deh." "jadi nanti ortu Danna pulangnya gimana?" "boncengan lah! Kita aja bisa boncengan, masa mereka nggak?" "tadi Danna suruh ambil dua-duanya…" "ya itu 'kan… ah…" Sasori kehabisan Kata-kata. "ah, Deidara… sepertinya akan hujan…" "masih gerimis, un! Aku akan mempercepat kayuhanku!" "kenapa tidak aku saja yang mengayuh? Bilang saja kau sudah lelah!" "kalau Danna yang Kayuh, kita sampainya Tahun depan, un! Aku yang ngebonceng Danna yang lebih kecil dariku saja kelelahan, apalagi kalau Danna yang memboncengku yang lebih-" "Berisik! Diam dan mengayuh saja!" "un~"

 **Konan dan Pein.**

"Pein…" "ya Konan?" "itu…" Konan menunjuk ke luar jendela. "oh, gerimis!" "bukan Cuma itu saja Pein! Lihat, kita terjebak Macet!" "TIIIIDAAAA-Ough!" "Jangan BERISIK!" "I, iya…" "Pein, sekarang gimana dong?" "yaa… yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar mereka juga terjebak macet." "kau, benar… eh, Pein! Itu kan…" Konan melihat ke arah salah satu penumpang yang berlari ke luar bus. "Kakuzu?!" "sial! Kalau kita tidak cepat, dia bisa nyampe duluan!" "gimana dong, Konan?" "kita berdoa aja deh, di luar'kan gerimis, nggak mungkin'kan aku keluar lari-lari ditengah gerimis? Aku benci basah!" "ya, mari kita berdoa saja."

 **Itachi dan Kisame.**

"Akhirnya, Sampai juga, kenapa lama sekali, sih? Loh? Ngapain Sasuke juga ikut? Naruto juga?" "maaf, Itachi, tadi gerimis jadi aku numpang sama Sasuke deh, kan satu arah" jawab seorang bocah berambut kuning. "pak Supir, bisa jelaskan?" "tadi saya sedang menjemput Sasuke-san saat Itachi-san menelepon." "Sasuke, kamu baru dari mana? Ini'kan hari minggu? Juga dengan Naruto? Jangan bilang kalau kalian-" Sasuke memotong pemikiran Fujo kakaknya "Nii-San, kau lupa ya? Setiap hari minggu'kan aku latihan band!" "oh, iya, ya" "ayo kita cepat masuk Itachi-san, sudah mulai hujan, nih" ucap Kisame "bukannya kau suka hujan?" "kita harus segera ke mall, atau kita akan kalah!" "kalah pun aku tidak takut" sombong Itachi seraya menggenakan kacamata hitam dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "ya lah tu, yang anak konglomerat Uchiha."

 **Tobi dan Zetsu.**

"Gawat Zetsu-san! Kita terjebak macet!" "kalau begitu ayo kita jalan kaki saja Tobi, lebih cepat" "ayo! Tapi kita lari aja, biar lebih cepat lagi!" "tapi gerimis," "kan Cuma gerimis, bukan hujan! Kita harus cepat!" "kau benar Tobi, kalau begitu ayo kita turun!" Tobi dan Zetsu pun turun dari odong-odong "makasih ya paman!" kata Tobi ke pada si pembawa odong-odong. "sama-sama adek baek…" 'kau ini ada-ada saja, Tobi' inner Zetsu.

 **Hidan dan partnernya yang hilang.**

"Kakuzu dimanakah engkau~? Apakah engkau tak tahu aku lelah mencari dirimu? Jangan bersembunyi~ beritahu aku dimana kau berada~ aku sungguh sangat merindukan dirimu~ jawab aku, oh my baby~~" nyanyi Hidan ditengah-tengah gerimis, sambil jalan santai menuju ke mall.

 **Kakuzu yang sedang berada di barisan paling depan.** (emang balapan?)

"Cih! Sial! Aku harus cepat! Pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah mau mentraktir 8 orang! Mentraktir diri sendiri saja aku pelit! Apa lagi buat 8 orang?" ucap Kakuzu yang sedang berlari, sekitar 600 m ke depan di akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berlari saja, karena tempat tujuannya sudah tidak jauh lagi.

 **Back to**

 **Deidara dan Sasori.**

"Time out! Sasori no Danna! Aku dah lelah, istirahat bentar, ya?" "ayo kita gantian saja!" "nggak bisa, un. Karena sekarang hujan… kita istirahat saja dulu." "Kau lemah Sekali, Deidara!" "Danna berat! Aku tidak lemah!" "Aku tidak berat! Kau yang terlalu lemah, seperti banci!" "…Apa….?" Deidara psycho mode : on "BERPENGANG YANG ERAT KALAU TIDAK MAU MATI! HAHAHAHA! UN!" Deidara pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan 'Max Maximal Greget Super' "Kyaaa!" Sasori yang menyadari dirinya baru saja berteriak seperti seorang gadis pun memeluk Deidara dengan penuh kebencian 'aku akan membunuhnya setelah ini' itu yang dia pikirkan saat itu.

 **Konan dan Pein.**

"Konan! Itu Deidara sama Sasori'kan?" "eh, iya! … …apa mereka gay?" bingung Konan begitu melihat Deidara yang sedang membonceng Sasori, Dimana Sasori sedang memeluk erat Deidara. "Hahahaha masih jaman naek sepeda?" itu komentar Pein. "Hahahah masih jaman ngajak cewek ke mall naik bus?" "kan kamu yang ngusulin naik ini?" "jadi naek apa lagi? Naik odong-odong?" "nggak gitu juga, kali…" "mending boncengan mesra kayak gitu daripada kayak gini, huh!" "apa? Mesra?" "nggak, nggak apa-apa".

 **Itachi dan Kisame.**

"Kok macet, sih?" Protes Itachi. "padahal kita harus cepat-cepat,-" "ah, sudahlah aku gak takut kalah kok" 'anak ini sombong betul' inner Kisame sambil sweatdrop. "eh itu'kan Hidan! Ngapain dia kayak orang galau gitu? Dan mana Kakuzu?" Tanya Itachi yang tidak sengaja melihat Hidan yang sedang berjalan ditengah hujan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi gaje. "sudahlah Itachi-san, itu bukan urusan kita" "kau benar".

 **Tobi dan Zetsu.**

"Ojek?" Tanya Zetsu sweatdrop melihat pilihan tumpangan Tobi kali ini, cukup masuk akal sih. "antar kami ke Mall Konoha secepat mungkin yah!" "ok" dan lalu Tobi dan Zetsu pun pergi menggunakan ojek.

 **Hidan dan Partnernya yang tak ada di sisinya.**

"sialan kau Kakuzu! Menurut Jashin-sama, kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku duluan!" Hidan yang sedang menggerutu melihat sebuah skateboard yang sedang tergelatak lemas tak berdaya, yang kemudian dia ambil secara bodo amat dan menggunakannya untuk pergi ke tempat dimana dia bisa bertemu partner kesayangannya itu.

 **Kakuzu yang 200m lagi sampai ke tujuan**

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya!" ucapnya seraya meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan karena penderitaannya akan segera berakhir.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang berani review agar lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya? Siapa yang sampai duluan ya kira-kira? Dan siapa yang akan kalah, hm? Dan apa yang terjadi sehingga sesuai dengan judulnya? Muahahahaha, karena itu, segera review!

-Saran sangat dibutuhkan.-


	2. Chapter 2

-Stuck in the Elevator-

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, AU,

Characthers : the Akatsuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : kalau udah baca pasti tahu

Kakuzu terus berlari, berlari dan berlari hingga tiba-tiba… "MINGGeeeeR! UN!" "Kyaaaa- AWAAASSS! PELAN-PELAN, BAKA!" Kakuzu menyadari ada sesuatu yang akan datang secepat kilat menabraknya jadi dia menyingkir. "Demi Uang Korupsian para Koruptor lengendaris! Apa-apaan tadi itu? Yang tadi itu suara Deidara sama Sasori, kah?" kaget Kakuzu dengan 'sesuatu' yang barusan melewatinya itu. "Kakuzu-san! Ha-loo~" Sapa Tobi yang lewat menggunakan ojek yang juga terdapat Zetsu. "Kami duuan ya Kakuzu-san! Sampai Jumpa!" "WHAT?" Kakuzu terdiam sebentar dan menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak lagi dibarisan terdepan, itu artinya, sekarang dia harus berlari secepat mungkin layaknya Ninja-ninja seperti di anime yang berjudul 'Naruto' Kakuzu pun mulai berlari dengan gaya ninja secepat mungkin, menerobos hujan.

"Ahh~ Pein~, Kapan nyampenya nih?" seketika darah keluar dari hidung Pein yang berpiercieng, (coba tebak kenapa?) "…Pein?" "ah, Ya, Konan?" "kamu mimisan?" "ah, nggak, hidungku Cuma lagi dapet aja kok" "oh gitu ya" kemudian pandangan Konan menuju ke suatu mahluk "Ah! Itu Hidan!" "wah, dapat dari mana dia tuh skateboard?" "pemberian DJ kali" "hm~" "Pein?" "ya Konan?" "kalo kayak gini, mah kita akan, ka…" "iya Konan" dan kedua orang yang menaiki bus yang terjebak macet itu pun hanya bisa memasang wajah seperti ini '('w`)' .

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba bus yang ditumpangi mereka ditabrak oleh limosin kepunyaan keluarga Uchiha dimana didalamnya ada 2 anggota Aktsuki. "apa yang terjadi? Konan kamu nggak apa-apa?" "aduh… apaan sih tadi itu?" "sepertinya bus ini ditabrak oleh… BUS-YET!" "eh? Itukan limosin keluarga Uchiha? Itachi punya?" "wah, wah, wah, sekarang ada masalah lagi." "sekarang gimana dong, Pain?" "turun yuk Konan, kita jalan aja supirnya sibuk berdebat itu." "hujan-hujan gini?" "ya ialah Konan! Kalo kamu nggak mau ngelakuin apa yang aku katakan ngapain minta pendapat Gue?" Pein mulai geram sama cewek berambut biru itu. "tapi Pein… aku nggak suka basah… kan aku cewek…" "shhh…. Sabar Pein, Sabar…" kemudian Pein menarik tangan Konan dan keluar dari bus. 'haha… aku suka Pein yang begini' kata Konan dalam hati tanpa menyadari dia sedang tersenyum lembut melihat laki-laki yang sedang mengenggam tangannya itu.

"ah- nggak professional banget sih, bisa-bisanya nabrak bus?" komentar seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang menggunakan kacamata hitam dan dengan gaya duduk yang songong. "Itachi-san, di dalam bus itu ada Konan dan Leader Pein" "hn, lalu?" "mereka keluar dari bus, mereka berlari ditengah hujan lebat ini" "iya, terus?" "sepertinya menyenangkan~" "oh, ok." 'Itachi-san lagi ngapain sih? Kok jawabnya 'tega' gitu?' Kisame pun menoleh kearah Itachi, dan mendapati Itachi lagi sibuk ngasih uang ganti rugi ke si sopir bus yang ditabrak oleh supir pribadinya itu. Saat Kisame melirik kearah dompet Itachi, dia tak sadar mengeluarkan air liur karena dompet Itachi yang isinya 'WOAH' itu.

"Danna! Akhirnya kita sampai juga, un!" kata Deidara dengan mata berbinar-binar dan keringat yang bercucuran. "Sasori no Danna?" Karena tak mendapat respon dari Danna-nya itu Deidara pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasori sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya, mudah sekali ditebak apa yang telah terjadi pada lelaki berambut merah itu. 'waduh… gawat…' batin Deidara seketika merasa super bersalah kepada Sasori yang sudah berwajah pucat itu. "anu… Danna…" "berisik! Diam kau, dasar sampah!" JLEB! 'dasar sampah… dasar sampah… dasar sampah…' kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Deidara dan seketika pun dia kehilangan semangat hidupnya(?). "Danna memanggilku sampah… dia mengatakan aku ini sebuah sampah… Danna menyamakanku dengan sampah… huweee… hiks… hiks…" Sasori melihat Deidara-nya (ehem!) yang sedang galau(?) "Dei…" Sasori mencoba untuk menghibur Deidara tapi "Sampah… un… un… dia bilang aku ini sampah… un… yeah… kalau begitu…" Deidara yang lagi pundung tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak, "KALAU AKU SAMPAH, BERARTI DANNA TEMPAT SAMPAHNYA! UN!" " . . . e- Apa?" Sweatdrop Sasori. Deidara menarik lengan Sasori dan berlari masuk ke mall. "oh tidak" "oh iya" yang ditakutkan Sasori pun terjadi, ya, Deidara berlari secepat angin sambil menariknya, lebih parah dari naik sepeda. "PELAN-PELAN, BAKA!" "AHAHAAHAH! PAYAH! UN!" "APA?! Akh!"

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, Tobi!" "Iya, Ayo kita segera masuk! Pokoknya Tobi harus juara pertama!" "ya ok" dan 2 makhluk GaJe tersebut pun memasuki mall, siapa pun yang melihat akan berpikir kalau mereka adalah siluman jelmaan dari lollipop dan tumbuhan venus.

"KAKUZUUUU!" mahluk yang merasa namanya di panggil itu pun menoleh kebelakang, dia mendapati partnernya yang dia lupakan, ya, DIA MELUPAKAN PARTNERNYA! Benar-benar LUPA. "Eh? Hidan?" "bukanya 'eh Hidan'! Kenapa lo ninggalin gue?!" Kakuzu hanya menghelakan nafas dan lanjut berjalan. "Woi!, ngapain lo jalan? Lo kagak takut kalah, ye?" "ck!" Kakuzu benar-benar harus bersabar dengan partnernya yang banyak bicara dan tak menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. "Woy! Ka-Ku-Zu! Jawab Gue!" ". . ." Kakuzu masih tak mau bicara. "AKH! Lo emang nyebelin! Gua gigit juga lo nanti!" masih sabar… "woi! " Hidan mulai nyolek-nyolek(whut?!) bahu Kakuzu. Kakuzu masih sabar. "Kakuju~" masih sabar… "hiks… aku dicuekin, nih? Bang Kuju emang tega! Hiks! Aku adukan ke Jashin-sama nanti lho!" Kakuzu pengen muntah. "bang Kuju bener-bener kacangin aku nih? Yaudah deh… aku cium ya mu…" "AKH! APAAN SIH LO?!" dia sudah tidak tahan dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. "Emang kenapa sih, Kakuzu? Kok lo diem mulu? Lo pengen boker ya?" "!" Tepat sasaran, tebakan si penganut Jashin itu benar-benar tepat sasaran saudara-saudara sekalian! "Pfft! Kayaknya bener! Seriusan nih, Kakuzu?" "akh berisik!" "Kakuzu, lihat, pelangi!" Hidan menujuk ke langit yang terlukis sebuah pelangi, ya, hujan sudah berhenti. "Hidan," "hm?" "kita harus cepat!" "pfft! Udah kagak tahan ya?" "cih! Sini skate-nya! Kamu lari!" Kakuzu menyambar skateboard yang dari tadi di kepit Hidan di ketiaknya. "Eh? Tunggu! Kakuzu!" Kakuzu sudah melesat pergi, dia akan segera sampai. "Sialan, kau meninggalkanku lagi! Semoga Jashin-sama mengutukmu!" . . . "…Nggak, deh! Jashin-sama jangan kutuk dia! Kagak tega gue." "haah~ sendirian lagi… lagi-lagi ku sendiri, kau meninggalkanku lagi, kenapa? Kenapa? Oh, Jashin, apakah salahku hingga dia selalu meninggalkan diriku? Ku tak tahu… ku tak mengerti… Apa salahku? Apa salahku? Oh Jashin…!" lagi-lagi Hidan bernyanyi.

"Ayo cepat pak supir jangan lama-lama aku sudah lapar!" Titah Itachi kepada supirnya. "Ha'i Itachi-sama!" si pak supir yang membawa limo kepunyaan Uchiha yang telah bebas dari macet itu pun langsung menggas ke 100km/jam ( hati-hati! )

 **Penjelasan singkat untuk urutan balapan(ha?) ini, agar memperjelas reader**.

Kakuzu pergi duluan, dia menaiki bus yang kemudian juga dinaiki Pein dan konan. Itachi dan Kisame terlambat karena menuggu jemputannya Itachi datang. Tobi dan Zetsu juga agak terlambat karena pilihan kendaraan Tobi yang aneh, yaitu odong-odong (yaelah apaan tuh?). Deidara dan Sasori agak lambat karena boncengan sepeda. Hidan paling terakhir karena jalan santai sambil nyanyi gaje nyariin Kakuzu.

Jadi, putaran (anggap aja putaran ha… ha…) pertama, 1. Kakuzu 2. Pein – Konan 3. Deidara – Sasori. – Zetsu 5. Itachi – Kisame 6. Hidan (termasuk urutan pertama sih sebenarnya).

Kemudian, bus terkena macet, Kakuzu turun dari bus, Pein dan Konan tetap di bus. Itachi dan Kisame juga terkena macet. Tobi dan Zetsu ganti kendaraan jadi ojek (wkwkwk ke-Indonesia-an lagi). Sasori menghina Deidara, Deidara marah dan menggunakan kekuatan 'Max Maximal Greget Super' membuatnya mengayuh sepeda secara 'Max Maximal Greget Super'. Hidan menemukan skateboard dan mengambil serta menggunakannya.

Jadi, putaran kedua, 1. Kakuzu 2. Deidara – Sasori 3. Pein – Konan 4. Tobi – Zetsu 5. Itachi – Kisame 6. Hidan

Deidara dan Sasori berhasil melewati Kakuzu, berkat kekuatan Max Maximal Greget Supernya Deidara. Pein dan Konan masih terjebak macet karena naik bus begitu juga Itachi dan Kisame, yang kemudian nggak sengaja menabrak bus yang dinaiki Pein Konan. Tobi dan Zetsu yang naik Ojek berhasil melewati macet dan melewati Kakuzu yang sedang Jawsdrop. Hidan yang ternyata ahli menggunakan skateboard juga berhasil melewati macet, dan berpapasan dengan Kakuzu. Kakuzu mengambil Skateboard (yang ditemukan oleh) Hidan dan kemudian Hidan berjalan. Hujan sudah reda, begitu pula dengan macet. Pein dan Konan yang saat bus yang mereka naiki bertabrakan dengan limo Itachi keluar dari bus dan berlari ke mall. Karena macet sudah reda, limo Itachi bisa bergerak bebas (?) dan melaju dengan cepat.

Jadi, pada putaran terakhir, 1. Deidara – Sasori 2. Tobi – Zetsu 3. Kakuzu – Hidan 4. Itachi – Kisame 5. Pein – Konan .

 **Sekian penjelasannya, terimakasih.**

 **Back to the story.**

 **Di dalam mall**

"un, haa… haa… haa… sampai…" "De, Deidara… aku… mau, mun… tah…" "?! HA?! APA?! UN?!" Deidara menoleh kea rah Sasori yang sudah berwajah pucat sambil memegangi perutnya dan menutup mulutnya. "K, kita harus ke toilet, un! Sabar dulu ya Danna! Ayo kita ke toilet, jangan muntah dulu, ok?" Sasori hanya mengangguk. Deidara pun membantu Sasori berjalan pergi ke toilet.

"Zetsu-san! Coba lihat itu!" Tobi menunjuk ke arah penjual es krim. "Tobi mau!" kata Tobi dengan wajah berseri-seri. "um… tapi Tobi, antriannya panjang dan kita harus segera ke lantai 8" "tapi Zetsu-san, ini hari es krim gratis! Kita bisa mendapatkan es krim secara gratis, lho! Kapan lagi bisa dapet es krim gratis? Ayo kita antri sebelum antriannya semakin panjang! Ayo! Ayo!" "haa… baiklah… mau bagaimana lagi, ayo" "yeaay! Es krim gratis! Es krim gratis! Woo-hoo!"

"Kakuzuuuuu! Tunggu Akuuuuu! Woiiiii! Kakuzuuuuu!" orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun merasa malu dan ingin pura-pura tidak kenal kepada orang yang memanggil namannya. Kakuzu menghelakan nafas ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. "Apa, Hidan?" "Apa-apaan kau Kakuzu? Kau selalu ninggalin aku! Awas kalau kamu ninggalin aku lagi!" omel Hidan layaknya seorang Gadis yang di cuekin pacarnya. Jujur, Kakuzu sangat mual dengan gaya bicara Hidan yang saat ini ia gunakkan. Kakuzu menarik nafas dalam dan mengelurkannya. "haah… Hidan, waktu adalah uang, jika aku pergi bersamamu yang banyak bicara aku akan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya dengan mendengarkan ocehanmu itu, menyia-nyiakan waktu sama dengan menyia-nyiakan uang. Kau paham maksudku, Hidan?" Hidan hanya memasang wajah masam dan menjawab, "Ti-Da-k Sa-ma Se-Ka-Li Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali!" lagi-lagi Kakuzu menghelakan nafas dan kemudian dia lanjut berjalan dan kemudian diikuti oleh Hidan.

"lihat Itachi-san! Itu gedungnya!" "hn, sampai disini saja pak," Perintah Itachi pada supirnya. "Baik!" jawab si supir yang kemudian mengerem. "ayo kita turun, Kisame" "baik Itachi-san" kemudian mereka masuk dan tak sengaja memergoki Tobi dan Zetsu yang sedang antri es krim gratis. "lihat, mereka! Berapa sih, umur mereka sebenarnya?" Tanya si kulit biru kepada partnernya. "mereka adalah dua mahluk yang lupa umur" sindir Itachi begitu menyadari yang mengantri es krim gratis hanyalah para anak-anak dan para remaja, tapi di tengah-tengah antrian tersebut terdapat dua siluman jelmaan lollipop dan tanaman. "haa…" sweatdrop mereka berdua melihat tingkah laku dua teman mereka itu.

"Pein! Akhirnya!" lega Konan begitu akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka tersebut. "iya, Konan, sekarang ayo masuk!" "aku tidak bisa lari lagi, Pein, kakiku sakit karena lari-lari tadi." "jadi? Apa kau mau duduk dulu, Konan?" "tidak usah, Pein kita jalan, saja, ya?" "uh, ya" Pein pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Konan, Konan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Apa, Pein?" "pegang tanganku, Konan. Kakimu sakitkan? Nanti kamu jatuh lho, jadi…" kata Pein dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Konan tersenyum dan memegang tangan Pein dengan tangannya. Pein pun tersenyum, mereka pun berjalan masuk ke mall dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

"bagaimana, Danna? Sudah baikan? Mau minum, nggak?" Tanya si rambut pirang kepada Danna-nya. Sasori hanya menggeleng. "aku sudah nggak apa, kok. Oh ya, Ini-semua-salah-mu-!" Sasori memberikan penekanan di kalimat terkhirnya yang disertakan juga dengan deathglare. "Maaf, Maaf! Aku suka lepas kendali! Maafkan aku yah! Un!" Sasori mendengus "BA-KA kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu, hah?" "ya, aku tidak berpikir begitu, un" "cih! Kau benar-benar tidak berguna! Ba-Ka A-Ho Stu-Pid I-Di-Ot Mo-Ron Si-lly Bo-Doh Pa-Yah!" "terus Danna, hina saja aku, teruslah! Katakan penghinaan untukku dalam 12 bahasa ya. Un" Deidara sudah malas dengan Dannanya yang sudah entah berapa kali menghinanya hari Ini tanpa dia sadari kalau tangannya sedari tadi masih setia menggandeng tangan Dannanya itu. "hu, cepat jalan! Kita harus segera ke, eh?!" "un?" "Itachi! Tobi! Hidan! Konan?!" seru Sasori melihat teman-temannya sudah berada di dalam mall. "Apa, un?! Kisame! Zetsu! Kakuzu! Leader Pain?!" kaget Deidara yang kemudian ikut mengabsen nama teman-temannya yang belum Sasori sebutkan.

Kemudian, entah karena apa, mungkin sesuatu yang disebut kontak batin(?) tiba-tiba ke 5 tim itu saling sadar, bahkan jarak mereka pun berjauhan tapi sama, SasoDei yang di sebelah Barat, PeinKonan yang disebelah Utara, KisaIta yang di sebelahTimur, KakuHidan yang disebelah Selatan, dan ZetsuTobi yang di sebelah Tenggara. Mereka saling melihat dan memasang ancang-ancang seakan-akan bersiap untuk segera berlari untuk ke lantai 8. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke sebuah lift di tengah-tengah mereka, ya seakan-akan ini adalah perlombaan berlari, di samping Pein ada seorang anak yang memegang balon ditangannya, Pein melepas satu piercingnya yang berujung tajam dan bersiap untuk memecahkan balon itu sebagai pertanda pertandingan dimulai, semua mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, jantung berdegup kencang, suasana yang sangat meneganggkan, dan… "DOR! Meletus balon hi…" ya, kemudian semua pun berlari ke arah lift tersebut.

Sialnya mereka harus menunggu lift itu turun dari atas, ada dua lift disan dan satunya baru saja berangkat, jadi mereka menunggu lift yang akan segera turun ini. Tidak ada yang berbicara, yang ada hanya saling memberikan deathglare satu sama lain, hanya Kisame saja yang ber-smirk ria, penyebabnya adalah, karena dia tidak pandai deathglaring, jika dia melakukan itu, ekspresinya akan terlihat seperti orang yang lagi ngeden, karena itu dia sendiri yang bersmirk. Oh ya bagaimana dengan Tobi? Saya pun tidak tahu, tidak kelihatan.

Ting! Lift sudah sampai dibawah, para anggota Aktsuki bergelut untuk masuk kedalam saat segerombolan orang keluar. Akhirnya mereka dapat masuk. Didalam lift itu hanya ada mereka bersepuluh, di karenakan orang-orang takut melihat manusia setengah hiu, siluman tanaman, siluman lollipop, dan wajah penuh piercieng bagaikan preman. Ditambah lagi ada aura gelap disekitar mereka, yang membuat siapapun yang melihat segerombolan orang tersebut merinding. Saat di tengah perjalan, mereka masih saja memasang ekspersi bersaing, sampai di pertengahan lantai 5 dan 6 tiba-tiba lift berhenti.

"Eh?" bingung mereka, karena tiba-tiba mereka berhenti di pertengahan. Dan kemudian ada pemberitahuan. "ting, tong, teng, tong, tung! Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda para pengguna lift, tiba-tiba terjadi kerusakkan kepada lift yang sedang anda gunakkan, sekali lagi pihak mall konoha meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas gangguan tersebut, mohon menunggu sekitar 30 sampai 1 jam untuk perbaikannya, sekali lagi, kami benar-benar meminta maaf, te, terima kasih, ting, tong, teng, tung,!"

"APA?!" Teriak mereka histeris.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

Haduh… Author masih baru nih, masih belajar buat fanfict panjang(Ha?), dan author sanggupnya 1 chapter itu paling banyak kurang lebih dua ribu words, pendek yah? Nggak apa deh, kan saya masih belajar, (belajar apaan tuh? Masa, belajar buat fict emang ada? :v) dan, itu urutannya saya buat luar kepala lho, saya nggak tau kenapa bisa logis(?) begitu, janga-jangan jodoh, yaaa?. ya sudahlah sampai jumpa di chapter depan! See you! Oh ya, you knowlah, r-e-v-i-e-w hahaha :v luv u :*

p.s buat **SN** -san, hm… saya nggak ingat chapter lalu dibuat kapan… umm… tapi saya publishnya malem-malem dan harus nunggu 4 jam dulu baru bisa ke publish, karena itulah ke publishnya tengah malem.

-SeeU-


End file.
